Nick´s Apology
One of Judy´s favorite spots for coffee breaks in Zootopia was the small café that had been opened a few months ago by a baker from Bunnyburrow, Gideon Grey. It was rather fitting, since Gideon was one of the first predators Judy had known since childhood. While he used to be an unpleasant bully during those days, he eventually reformed and befriended Judy, even helping her in overcoming her own prejudices towards foxes. As the fox had started his baker career, he had moved into the city and befriended Nick too. The café was frequented by them both occasionally, and Gideon enjoyed their company. But today, things were a bit different. Judy entered the café, greeting Gideon, but looking a lot less happy than usual. "What´s your pleasure, bunny?" Gideon asked. "A carrot cake and a Snarlbucks coffee", Judy placed the coins on the table. "You don´t look right today. Something´s bugging you, isn´t it?" he asked as he laid the items on Judy´s tray. "I-I don´t want to talk about it", Judy looked very uncomfortable with this. "It´s all right, you can tell me everything", Gideon said. "I and Nick had an argument. Bigger than before, and now he seems to be leaving me", the rabbit said in a very quiet, depressed tone. "Oh no. He´s not cheating on you, is he?" Gideon got worried too. "No, thankfully not. It´s about our relationship. He fears that it might get in the way of our policework, and wants a different partner. We said things to each other we never should have. Belittling each other´s achievements", Judy admitted with an ashamed look on her face. "That´s awful! But don´t you argue with each other occasionally too?" the pudgy fox asked. "Yes, but not as hard as now. Maybe he is right. We probably should´ve stayed as friends and nothing more", Judy kept on going. "Who´s got a problem with that? The ZPD already knows about you two, and so do your parents", Gideon said as Judy drunk her coffee despondently. "Yes they do, but what if it gets in the way of something important during our work? It´s probably not very professional", Judy tried her best not to cry. Gideon put her paw on Judy´s shoulder. "That something important must be the relationship between you two. Thinking that it would hinder your career is just balooney. If anything, that helps you two get through hard times. You have overcome many obstacles before yourself, such as myself before I changed my ways. But together you are always stronger. Believe me", he told. "But what if he doesn´t change his mind and gets somebody else as his partner?" Judy lifted her head a bit. "Then remind him of how much he means to you. Whatever you two do, you´ll always need to be close. Make up with him, and he´ll understand", Gideon said. "Thank you. I´ll try", Judy said. She was about to go, until somebody opened the door. It was Nick! "Hi Nick!" Gideon greeted him. "Judy...we need to talk", the fox said earnestly. "Hopefully you don´t talk down to me like a child again", Judy frowned a bit. "I talked about this with Clawhauser, and he was right. I really am the dumbest fox in Zootopia", Nick admitted in shame. "I used to have that title during my childhood bully days", Gideon joked. "I said terrible things during our argument, Judy. How I´ve done more of the work and you´ve gotten through everything by dumb luck. Can´t believe I said all of that. I became the selfish jerk again that I used to be when I didn´t know any better", Nick said, handing Judy flowers. He used to do that every time they made up after an argument. "So did I. We may argue all the time and face trouble, but that doesn´t mean we should break up like that", Judy said. "After thinking about it....you are right. I would never abandon someone who helped me become a better person, and vice versa. If I did that, I´d deserve to be turned into a fur coat", Nick started to cry. Judy shed a tear on her own eye, and hugged Nick. "You foxes, so emotional. I for one would never abandon you. I love you", she said. Gideon smiled gently as Nick hugged Judy too and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise I won´t say what I said during the argument ever again. And I won´t ask for a different partner. I hope you forgive me", he sighed. "You are forgiven. I´m happy that you´ll stay as my partner", Judy stopped crying. "Let´s go home. Maybe we could watch a movie to make us forget that pointless squabble?" Nick suggested. "Sounds good to me. See you, Gideon!" a much happier Judy waved as she left the café with Nick. Gideon felt happy for his friend. Seeing her make up and reunite with the most important person in her life really warmed the former bully´s heart, as he collected the money Judy had tipped him. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Comfort fics